Scarlet Witch
by MissUnderCover
Summary: [Based off of Luka Megurine's Witch/Witch Hunt.] In a world where humans fight humans, witches fight witches, and witches fight humans. Witches are not something to be fond of. Rumors spread. Erza may not be who everyone thinks she is. Featuring Erza as the Witch, Jellal as the Prince, and Ultear as the religious executor. [AU] [Jerza]
1. Chapter 1

A smile crept slowly onto his face. A chilly breeze swirled around him from head to toe. Jellal could never recall a day like this. It was fall, and it was cloudy as always. However, today had such a wonderful chilly wind. It swept the leaves from the balcony floor and swirled them _up _into the air.

"Your Highness!" A servant called from the window below him.

"Mira! Wouldn't it have been more fitting if you had knocked on my door instead of hollering at me from that window? Be careful, you might fall out!" Jellal ran his hand through his messy blue hair.

The platinum beauty simply smiled from the window below. "Oh don't worry about me! Lucy, AH! I mean the Head Maid just wanted to let you know that she's going out to shop for toiletries and candles. Again!"

Jellal's eyes narrowed. "Is she going out alone, _again~?_" He snarled to the servant below.

Mira hesitated to answer. "Maybe! Maybe not!" With a giggle, Mira disappeared out of Jellal's sight.

Jellal let out a grumble, which was disguised with a sigh. "I've told that woman so many times not to do it alone. But _noooooo_~" He sighed and went to change into an outfit more suitable for the common public.

"Lucy, you know it's dangerous for you to care for me like this right?" A soft voice murmured from the comforts of a scarf. It was big, thick, and brown. She lifted it up to cover her mouth, and stop right at the nip of her nose.

"Erza. Don't worry about me. I know who you are. You're not what they say you are. Besides, I'm not sheltering you. All I'm doing is giving you is a chance to live a normal life." The blonde smiled at her worried friend.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Don't you worry. While you're in this kingdom, I'll make sure nothing will harm you." She gave Erza a flitting glance before heading inside the shop.

Erza was left in the crisp cold to wait for Lucy to finish her shopping. They were missing everything but the candles. Erza loved candles, they were the light in the dark.

"He is like the light that extinguishes our darkness." A voice murmured to the small crowd of people.

"Ultear. That is enough. Thank you." Said a voice from the corner of the church.

The girl turned to face him. She nodded and dismissed the few that were gathered in the church that cold morning.

When they were all gone, the Father, Silver, spoke, "Ultear, have I not told you, your place is praying in the pews and reading the testament. God does not wish to have a female priest."

Ultear tensed the moment he spoke her name. "But~! _He_ does wish to have his word preached through out the world! Am I not doing so? Isn't that what _He_ favors? For that is what St. Mark the Apostle has told us."

Silver ran his hand through his hair. "Errrr…..haven't we argued about this enough, Ultear? Whenever I made the agreement with your mother; she said you would behave."

Ultear's eyes glazed over. "Haven't we talked about _her_ enough?" She mimicked. With a sneer she turned around and walked away.

Silver watched as the figure of a girl the church had raised since the age of 7 stormed out of the church doors.

Jellal turned the corner, trying to avoid the commoners' stares. _That Lucy! If she had just listened it wouldn't end up like this!"_

He stopped at the only store he hadn't checked yet. The Candle maker's Shop.

He marched towards the shop, but he paused to stare at a mysterious figure. A girl stood near the doorway. A girl he had never seen before. He was positive he had never seen this girl before, because the color of her hair was unforgettable. _Scarlet._

Jellal suddenly felt her brown eyes turn towards him. "I…."

Too fast. Too sudden. Too quickly, he watched her turn and try to walk away.

"Hey wait!" He called out. _What did I do? What __am__ I doing? _

She kept on walking. _Why is she so fast? Didn't I just tell her to stop? Doesn't she know who I am?_

He hated using this line, this card. It made him sound like a brat. "Are you ignoring the Prince?" 

To his satisfaction, she stopped walking and turned slightly to send him a glance. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, but he was startled at what he found. A mix of pure horror and fear sparkled in her eyes. _What?_

Before he could say anything, she bolted off. He reached out to grab her. But she was too fast.

_Is he gone?_ She thought to herself as she ran. With a quick glance behind her she spotted bright blue hair. She had to sprint even faster.

_Does he know who I am? _She turned a corner, hoping to lose him. Footsteps padded heavily behind her. _He's fast._

She stopped. There was nowhere to go except across the road. But there was a sea of people. At first she held doubt, but then she thought. _No. The more people there are, the easier he can get lost._

She burst into the streets. Running in zigzags to avoid people. Running in zigzags to avoid _him. _

_She's too fast!_ Thoughts raced through him as he followed the blood shot beauty through the crowd. _Thank goodness she has scarlet hair._

He suddenly began to realize how many people were staring at him. He knew what they were thinking. _What is the Prince doing here?_

As the crowd began to part for him, he got a better view of the girl he was chasing after. _Curvy. Tall. Scarlet._

He shook his head and began to run faster. Jellal reached out to grab her hand. _**Wait!**_

Instead of grabbing her hand, his hand had latched onto her brown scarf. The scarf gave away to reveal pale lips that were formed into an O from shock. _I've got you._

His eyes smiled from watching her step back in defeat. But he wasn't the only one watching.

Lucy stood from the sides of the street, staring in horror. The Scarlet Witch had been caught.

Ultear's eyes widened. Jellal wasn't the only one who had caught her either.

**I hope that was decent for the first chapter. Now yes, the plot will follow the video. So watch it, and you might know what will happen next. Review and feel free to PM me. I love you all, thanks! 3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, this is MissUnderCover bringing you another fanfic chapter. Guise I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in awhile, but I beg your pardon so in exchange I have brought a fairly long chapter.**

Erza stood at the crossroads. A small crowd had gathered to watch her moment of treacherous glory. Her precious brown scarf fluttered to the ground. She crossed her fingers tightly, and surrendered.

"Finally! Why did you run away? I just wanted to talk to you!" The Prince began. He rattled on, but Erza didn't feel like listening. In her head she responded. _Because I didn't want to talk to __**you**__! And I certainly didn't expect you to hunt me down! _

All she wanted to do was disappear. His grip loosened, and she pulled away. "..no…" She muttered. His grasps left red marks on her tender skin.

"Your Highness!" A woman with long flowing raven hair, stormed through the crowd. Her expression, the personification of silent terror, froze bystanders and dispersed the crowd. Her eyes, dignified, demanding, and hateful, met Erza's.

Following her was Lucy. A ray of hope in a desolate and hopeless situation. Erza let out a sigh of relief.

The Prince turned to face the woman. "Ultear! Why are you here?!"

The woman called Ultear was about to answer, but Lucy beat her to it. "That's what I should be asking you!"

Lucy continued with worry in her eyes. "You didn't even bring anyone with you! You could've been dead by now. You're supposed to be _studying_, not chasing ladies around town!"

Erza stood quietly. Confusion was scribbled all over her face. "Lucy?" She mumbled.

Lucy glanced at her quickly, in a way that told Erza to keep quiet. "Ultear, would you please escort the Prince back for me?"

Ultear's eyes twinkled and she smiled a smile that let you know that she didn't give a f***. "_Excuse me?_ I don't see why I have to. It's your job." She sneered. "I'm busy." She scowled. "In fact, I'on my way to Fairy Hill Cottages." She frowned proudly.

Lucy paused before snarling. "Well." She snapped. "So was I."

Lucy stole a glance at Erza. "I'm escorting a former_ member_." Lucy spat the word with poison to let Ultear know whose job was more important. She locked gazes with Ultear, challenging her, willing her on.

Jellal stood confused. "What's Fairy Hill Cottages?" He questioned, interrupting their death match.

Ultear glared at him. "And you call yourself the prince of this kingdom?" She shook her head in disqust. "It's a village outside city walls. It's home to the group of artisans known as Fairy Tail."

Lucy sighed. "Your Highness, we've been over this. Honestly, you're still not taking your lessons seriously!" Suddenly a thought came to Lucy. Her eyes widened. Her mouth twitched. She purred quietly, "Sayyyyyy. Jellal, how did you get out of the palace today? _**WERE YOU DITCHING, **__**AGAIN?**_"

Jellal was instantly turned into ice. He slowly chattered. "N-n-n-n-no. Of course not, besides. How am I supposed to take my lessons seriously when you keep on hiring a teacher that falls asleep while he's teaching?"

Erza couldn't help but smile at him. He reminded her of a child complaining to his mother.

Jellal stopped his sentence short after catching Erza's stare. He froze. _Crud. She thinks it's funny. _He thought.

"The Crux is a fine teacher." Lucy snarled, obviously annoyed. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now." She quickly turned away from Ultear, not taking no for an answer. "I'll let Gray know you're coming." Lucy murmured to confirm her victory.

"Fine." Ultear sniffed.

Lucy and Erza were out of earshot whenever Ultear spoke again. "Jellal. You are an absolute idiot. Did you know that?"

Ultear paused before beginning again." _One,_ you stalked Lucy. _Two_, you stalked Lucy's friend. _Three,_ you're blushingfor no reason." She raised an eyebrow of curiosity.

Jellal's cheeks tinged a brighter shade of red. "No, I'm not."

Ultear smirked, pleased with herself for irritating him.

They walked in a blissful silence for ages before Jellal spoke.

"Tch." He snorted. "Ultear, I have a favor to ask."

Ultear glanced at him apprehensively. "Okay..."

"I want to visit Fairy Hill Cottages."

Ultear froze. "What?" She stuttered. "Why?"

"I have no idea." He replied. "I just..._**want**_ to!"

Ultear scowled, a pit of mixed emotions started to boil beneath her. "Then the answer is no."

"No as in, yes?"

"No as in no." She said, flatly.

"Please?"

"NO! You are _such _a spoiled brat."  
_

"Erza. You have no idea how sorry I am. I should've never left you alone." Lucy buried her head into the palms of her hands. "I promise, it won't happen ever again."

"It's fine." Erza chuckled. "Lift your head. He was _just_ the Prince right?" Erza mumbled.

"_Just the Prince?_ That makes me feel tons worse."

"Don't. It just goes to show that he'll most likely forget about me. He's a Prince. I'm a commoner. We'll never ever see each other again." Erza tossed her friend a warm smile. "See? It's all fine."

"I hope so." Lucy muttered. "But Ultear saw you too."

"Oh right, that woman. Who is she? She's very...very...um...queer. Not in a bad way. She's also very pretty."

"Ultear Milkovich. She's a strange woman. The Church has raised her since she was kid. She's known Gray since he was young. The two get along fairly well. She knows everything about him, and vice versa. " Lucy paused. "Erza, it'd be a good idea to stay out of her way. If you're lucky, you won't see her ever again. She's dangerous."

Erza looked at Lucy oddly. _What a horrible thing to say?_

After a while, Erza began to notice that the dirt trail that they were walking on was disappearing.

"Lucy? This wasn't the way to the cottages two years ago."

"Times change, Erza. Wars among kingdoms have grown increasingly common. Rivalries among artisan groups have, too. This is just _one _ofthesafety precautions." Lucy led her off the dirt trail and into the thick thickets and brambles. The abundance of trees blocked the sun.

"How much farther?" Erza questioned.

"Not much." Lucy replied. They wound around fallen trees until they spotted a large black iron gate, hidden among the trails of moss. Around the gate stood tall wooden pillars. They were all tied together to form some sort of wall around the cottages. The gate seemed to be one of the two entrances into the village.

"Is anyone here?" Erza wondered out-loud. From where she stood, she could see no one. The cottages looked abandoned.

"Yes. You just have to wait awhile." Lucy tossed Erza a smile. Right on cue, a young dark blue haired girl greeted them at the gates.

"Good afternoon, Lucy. We just got your letter." Wendy smiled warmly. "Her room has just been set. Mira spent all day in it."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Wendy. Do you think Master would mind if I spent the night here?"

"Of course not." Wendy replied as she opened the gates, just a crack. Lucy and Erza slipped through just before the gates locked themselves again.

Erza looked around. Things had changed immensely since she had last been in the village. "How have things with Hollow Scythe been?" She asked to break the ice.

"They broke the peace treaty last year, so…Master sent Laxus to _negotiate_." Wendy muttered quietly.

Erza nodded grimly. "Oh...charming."_The guild sure has changed since I was last here._

Wendy shook her head. "It's not that bad. We've gotten a lot more requests from their clients, and we have more land." The young girl forced a weary smile, but it seemed like the effort would kill her. "It's not bad at all."

Lucy placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Wendy, why don't you go help Kinana bake bread." She said it as if it were a code word, something practices over and over again.

Wendy nodded and darted off. Lucy and Erza made their way to a small one-room cottage that had been reserved for Erza.

Lucy watched as Erza unpacked her items. "You'll be safe here, you know that right? Whether you're a witch or not, doesn't matter here."

"Yeah. I know." Erza replied.

Lucy nodded. "Good. I can hear Natsu and Gray arguing, they're headed this way. Do you want me to chase them away?"

"No. It's been awhile since we've seen each other. I want to see how much they've grown." Erza smiled.

Lucy laughed. "Don't get your hopes up."

The two boys trampled into the cottage noisily. "See! I told you it was Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"No you did not! I told you it was Erza!" Gray snapped in frustration.

"That's a lie!" Natsu snarled. "You said that it was Lucy!"

"I said it was Erza and Lucy, you idiot!" Gray clenched his fists tightly.

"Who are you calling an idiot, stripper!" Natsu growled fiercely.

"How much have they changed, Erza?" The edges of Lucy's lips perked upwards in amusement.

"Not one bit." Erza laughed. _"Not one bit." _She thought. She wished she could say the same for herself.

Gray stopped arguing and stared at Erza. He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Erza shook her head. "No, nothing." She slapped a faux smile on her face. "It's been a _lonnnng_ two years, that's all."

Natsu agreed. "And that's why we're having a feast."

"NATSU! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Lucy shouted.

Gray smirked. "That's why you can't tell this dumb arse anything."

"Who are you calling a dumb arse, stupid arse?" Natsu fired back.

"If you weren't so dumb, you would know."

Natsu glared at him and slammed a fist to his cheek. Gray returned the favor by slamming a foot into Natsu's face. Then the boys took off quarreling again. One fist after another.

Erza frowned and stood up. The boys continued fighting. Her eyes narrowed, and a menacing atmosphere filled the room. Gray stopped pummeling Natsu long enough to glance at Erza. "Oh shi-"

BAM!~

"Owh...Erzaaa~?" Natsu groaned. "That hurt."

"You two shouldn't have been fighting." She shrugged with an impish smile. Just like old times.

"But he started it!" Natsu began.

"Who threw the first punch?" Gray reminded. Natsu sent him a flaming glare.

Gray looked at the time from the clock tower. It was an old and rustic thing. It sat in the middle of the forest, in the middle of nowhere. No one could find it. No one knew why.

"Wow, time sure does fly." Gray stared at the clock. "It's getting late now, we should go help Mira set up."

_ 'Time,_' thought Lucy. She pursed her lips and racked her brain. She was supposed to tell Gray something. What was it? _'Oh that's right!' _"ULTEAR SAID SHE WAS COMING!"

"Ultear?" Natsu rolled his eyes. "What does _that woman_ want. She's always trouble."

Gray glared at Natsu. "What do you know? Ultear's life is complicated. She's my friend."

Erza spoke with kindness. "That's right. She's Gray's friend. And, any friend of Gray's, is a friend of mine. She's more than welcome at the feast."

"Thanks, Erza." Gray's eyes lit up with delight. "I knew you'd come through."

Lucy sighed. "I suppose it's alright. Since, you know, it's only one night." Her tone was overflowing with doubt and worry.

Gray tossed Lucy a wide pretty-boy grin. "You betcha. Just you wait, tonight's going to be the best night of Erza's life."

"I hope so." Erza smiled a truly genuine smile. Not the kind of smile you give when you get an A on a test. It was the kind of smile that lit up someone's world. The kind of smile Erza hoped wouldn't be wasted.

"Wait, so Ultear, why do we have to go this way?" Jellal muttered while dodging thick branches. The lush forest was too dense to go through on horseback, so the Prince had trudged and tripped his way over mounds and logs.

"Because I said so." Ultear rolled her eyes playfully. She knew the way to the cottages by heart. "Hey Jellal...the reason you're coming...is it because of Scarlet?"

"Scarlet? Who's that?" He mumbled, while trying to keep up.

"Lucy's friend. Scarlet is the color of her hair."

"Oh. Her. I don't know." He muttered. Ultear eyed him suspiciously. Jellal was so easy to read. He was obviously lying.

"Oh. That's good." Ultear smiled to herself. "Because if it was, then I'd probably just leave you stranded here."

Jellal's eyes widened.

"Well...maybe. I might come back for you later...maybe."

Jellal shot a glare at Ultear. "That's mean! She might be a nice person, unlike you."

"She might be. But, she may not be. For all we know, she could be out to kill you." Ultear spotted the black iron gates. "And if she was, you'd be dead tonight."

Jellal shook his head. He had known Ultear since they were young. She had always been insanely unreasonable, but her intuition was scary, so was her faith.

"I don't think so, Ultear. I have a feeling telling me you're wrong on this one." He whispered softly.

Ultear snorted. "You don't think so? You don't think she can kill you? She's from Fairy Tail. Any one of their members are skilled enough to slit your throat. Not only that but, by the end of the night, no one will be sober enough to stop her." Ultear slipped him a smile as they approached the gates.

Ultear took out a small crystal key. It sparkled like ice. She quickly slid it into the heart of the lock. Not long after she had slid it out of the lock, the gate opened with a click. They stepped in quietly.

"Ultear, there's no one here. I thought you said Fairy Tail lived here."

"They don't. This is their stable." Ultear muttered.

Jellal stood in confusion. "But...?" He took a moment to study his surroundings. There were cottages and buildings that were made for people live in. But it was too empty. There were cottages and buildings that people _used to l_ive in.

Ultear scowled at him, "I'll explain it to you on the way." She walked over to an empty cottage. There was nothing but a table in the room. Ultear shoved the table to the side, and found a door.

She opened the latch quickly and hopped in. She beckoned Jellal to follow. "Close it on your way down."

Once they were both underground, they walked in darkness.

"Ultear, why was that village empty?"

"It was raided and disbanded. All members of the guild had to leave. The property then came under Fairy Tail control." Ultear whispered. In a darker tone she added, "They're lucky they weren't taken in as slaves."

"Why was it raided? Is this a tunnel that leads into Fairy Tail Territory?"

"The two guilds weren't on great terms. Too much competition. Being in close proximity didn't help either. And yes, it is." They were approaching the exit. They hustled towards the light. The entrance brought them into more forestland.

"Why? Couldn't they have had a peace treaty or something?"

"They did." Ultear mumbled quietly.

Jellal found it suspicious. Her eyes no longer met his gaze. It was as if she felt _guilty. _That couldn't be right. Ultear was a lot of things, but she was never ever sorry, never regretful, and never ever guilty. He began to notice the black iron-gate appearing behind the trees. "Hurry, it's not safe to be out at dark."

They quickly approached the iron-gate. Jellal was saddened and disappointed by what he saw. These weren't fairies. Fairies were jovial. The girl that greeted him at the gate was worn and tired. Her eyes were large and filled with doubt and worry. "Ultear! Gray never told me you were coming. Is Meredy with you?"

Jellal stuttered at the mention of his younger sister. "WHAT? MEREDY? YOU BRING MEREDY HERE?"

Ultear smirked and pushed past the stuttering Jellal."I might, and nope. Sorry, Wendy. I'll tell her that you said 'hi' though."

Wendy smiled. "Gray's in the kitchen."

Jellal looked around. _"Who's Gray?"_

Wendy stared at Jellal. "Who's he?"

Ultear simply shrugged. "Meredy's brother."

Wendy's eyes widened and she did a low bow. "Your highness!"

Jellal sighed. He hated it when someone did that. "Rise. You don't need to call me that. Jellal will do fine."

Wendy nodded and simply darted off to tell the others.

Jellal was used to this. He was the prince, Prince Charming. Isn't it lovely? No. Not at all. He was clumsy. He was stubborn. He was everything that _charming _wasn't. He didn't excel at diplomacy, commerce, or anything a King should excel at. He was just...just Jellal.

Erza heard Wendy's cries of excitement as Wendy burst into the kitchen. "Lucy-San! Lucy-san! LUCY-SAN!" She cried.

Erza watched Lucy stop whatever she was doing. "Wendy, what's wrong?"

Wendy was panting to catch her breath. "Prince. Highness. Jellal-sama. Here."

"WHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

Erza swore that even the trees had heard Lucy shriek.

Wendy cowered back.

"_Ijustthoughtyoudliketoknow." _The poor frightened girl quickly scurried out of their sight.

Lucy shook her head and ran out after her. "WENDY, WAIT!" Just like that. Lucy disappeared as well. Erza was left with only Kinana.

"Kinana, do the Prince and Ultear usually come here?"

Kinana shook her head. "This is the first time the prince has came here. However, Ultear tends to visit often. She never stays long, though."

Then the clock chimed. It has been an hour since she arrived here and started working. The day had vanished before she knew it. Sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Erza," said Kinana. "Hurry and change out of your traveling rags. There's a plain dress on the bed in your cottage. Nothing special." Kinana took her flour-covered hands, and ushered her out of the kitchen. "Now Shoo! ~"

Erza stumbled out of the doorway and into the clearing. Her eyes widened as they locked with a pair of dark brown eyes.

_Crap. Why out of all people did it have to be him?_ She picked up her worn rags, bowed, and then ran. She barely had time to think about her actions.

She reached her cottage and collapsed onto the mattress. _I don't want attention. I don't want more problems. I just want…peace._

Jellal shook his head. He couldn't think straight. The party had started several hours ago, but people were still partying like it just started. He was beginning to think that there was no end. Eternal booze forever. What a lovely thought. Sadly, he couldn't enjoy the party with that "Scarlet" ignoring him.

She had frantically sprinted away at first sight of him. The scene was still embedded in his mind. He glanced up at her. Her friends surrounded her. Most if not all, were drunk. It was past midnight. Fairies sure partied hard.

He sat there awkwardly. It wasn't like he had no one to talk to. He was very skilled at small talk. Besides that, the girl named Wendy seemed happy to talk about anything.

He wondered where Ultear was. She had snuck out with Gray earlier. The two were very close. Lucy told him they grew up together.

He snuck a glance at his small friend. Wendy was out like a night-light.

With a sigh, he looked around for someone else to talk too. His eyes wandered towards 'Scarlet.'

She caught his gaze and quickly glanced at Wendy in horror. Her eyes read _what-have-you-done._

He frantically shook his head from side to side. He could see the anger boiling behind her mortified expression. He couldn't deny it, Wendy looked very drunk. That was probably because she _was _very drunk. Things sure had escalated.

She was making his way towards him. Her eyes narrowed and slanted. "You let Wendy DRINK?!"

Jellal winced. "Um...maybe. I'll help you carry her...?" He suggested.

Erza sent him a daring look accompanied with a menacing aura..

Gray watched the stars above dance across the night sky. "So. Why'd you bring him?"

"For the same reason I bring Meredy here."

"Why is that?"

"Because they wanted to come,obviously." She muttered. "Honestly. You're smarter than that."

Gray glanced at her. "I know I am. Which is why, I was wondering, _why did you bring him_? You always complain about him. It's as if you hate him."

Ultear smirked. "I do. He's a spoiled prince on a throne of power he doesn't even deserve." She kicked the nearest thing, which was Gray's foot.

"Pathetic, really. It's a pity we got stuck with such a pathetic prince. I can't wait to see the rotten mess he becomes whenever he's king. It'll be the perfect scene. A tragic country in need of a hero. A hero like me. It would be easy to trick someone so gullible off the throne." Ultear's grin widened. "Can you imagine how quickly the kingdom would tumble into my hands if I said I was sent from God?"

"You lie. You are no hero, and you would never do that. I know you, Ultear. You aren't that cruel. Besides, he's one of you closest friends." He sneered. _Sometimes I think he could be more than that. What are your true feelings concerning that man?_

"I do not lie. I am an honest woman who serves the will of God. It's true, I don't have it in me to use Gods name in vain, but I am more than willing to do the latter." She sent him a dangerous look. "I am many things, Mr. Gray Fullbuster. But I am not a liar."

Gray snorted. "Really now, Ultear. Since you can't lie, tell me the truth as to why you won't become a nun?" He glared at hers.

His unspoken words glittered in his eyes. _You never give me a direct answer. Ever. No matter how many times I ask. Not me. Not my father. Why? What is the reason? Could it be because nuns can't fall in love?_

He watched Ultear murderous eyes narrow at the question. She was clever, but shallow. He knew that she wouldn't confess.

"There are different ways to serve God, who is above _all things. _I know what you're implying, and I can assure you that I don't have feelings for anyone_._ Nor will I ever." She snarled stiffly. "You have no right to judge me." She said last line more icily than the rest.

Gray chuckled. "If I don't, who does? We grew up together. We are both wicked children who were valued as **dead**. I am the closest friend you have, aren't I?"

Ultear gripped her knees as a chill blew past them. "Don't get too cocky. You had a father that wished you were still alive. I didn't."

Gray gave her a pitiful look. "You do now. Jellal, Meredy, me, and even Erza."

"Erza? Who's that?"

"Scarlet. She's my friend, and she's very eager to be yours." Gray looked at the uneasy expression that was masked on Ultear's face.

"We can't be friends." She said abruptly. "She and I are too different." Ultear chewed on her lip. "To be honest, I'm not very comfortable around that woman. Something about her throws me off."

Gray let out a huff of disapproval. "You're always so…!" He kicked the nearest thing, which was Ultear's foot. "so..._difficult._" He spat

Ultear grimaced. She hated that word. _Difficult. _It was true though. That word described her perfectly. Things were never simple with her. Never.

Gray shifted awkwardly. Not enjoying the silence they shared. "Sorry..." He really did mean it.

"Don't be. I'll give her a shot." She murmured reluctantly.

"Promise?"

"Fine, but you of all people should know I shouldn't make promises." _Because I know that I can't keep them._

_ "_Only for me then?" Gray chuckled.

"Only for you." She snorted.

Jellal twitched in annoyance. All these cottages had really low doors. Every time he walked into a room, BAM! He swore there was a rising bruise on his forehead.

"You should be more careful." 'Scarlet' sighed. She tucked Wendy in, placing a glass of water at her bedside.

Jellal blushed. "I am careful." He watched her leave the bedside and walk towards him. "And you?"

'Scarlet' sighed. "I am careful, but not careful enough. " She glanced at him, as if comparing his height to hers. "Your Highness." She added quickly.

Jellal knitted his brows. "You too?" He snapped. "No 'your highness', no'-sama', just Jellal."

Scarlet looked unamused. She tensed up, but it was a miracle that's she could be any more tense than she already was. Scarlet always seemed on edge for _something. _"But you're a prince! I can't call you that."

"Yes, you can. The question ought to be...what should I call you?" He had gotten tired of calling her Scarlet. He had also gotten tired of talking about himself. It was always about him. Always. He was sick of it.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gazed at her intently.

Scarlet was hesitating. She didn't seem willing to reveal anything about herself.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll ask Lucy." He smirked.

Scarlet's gaze didn't waver. "Lucy won't tell you anything."

Jellal found her answer intriguing. "Why is that?" He wasn't a genius. He was easily bored and distracted. However, Scarlet was interesting beyond means. Why was everything about her a secret. It seemed like she wanted her very existence to be kept hidden away from any shred of attention.

She scowled at him. "Because you don't need to know." Her irritation and cold words unraveled her harsh nature. "Honestly, can't you leave me alone? I don't need someone tailing me every second. I don't need someone poking into my life. To be frank, you're being very annoying."

Jellal was neither stunned nor speechless. Ultear had said the exact same words not too long ago. However, this time his response would be different. "You're right. I'm annoying and nosy. I am an arrogant brat who has nothing to do with his life. I've never cooked, cleaned, worked in my life. I am a rotten spoiled prince who has never left the city walls." He shouted.

Jellal smiled at her. "Until today."

Scarlet stared at him. "You've never left city walls till today?" She was surprised.

Jellal nodded. "Yeah. My guardians thought it was _uneccessary_." He spoke. "Hey...you seem like you know my kingdom better than I do."

Scarlet scowled. "I might."

"Well then. Will you show me around?" He grinned, casually putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. **Narrator: Guise. This is suave to the power of 100 ;3 **

"I-Uh...I'm busy." She murmured. She looked extremely uncomfortable under Jellal's arm.

Jellal gave an _I-know-better _look.

"Fine. You...you..." Scarlet seemed utterly speechless. "spoiled brat." She whispered.

His grin widened into cat-like glee, as he retracted his arm from her shoulders. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow! I'll be here after noon. Thanks, Scarlet!"

Scarlet whipped her head away. _Scarlet? Was he referring to her? He gave her a name? _Her cheeks burned brighter than the moon, but far more intriguing. She muttered quietly. "Erza."

"What?"

"It's Erza."

"What's Erza?"

"My name, idiot." She whispered.

"Oh...really? But I like Scarlet better. I came up with it you know?" He lied.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll compromise. Do you have a last name? Because I'm replacing it."

Erza glared at him. "You can't do that!"

"Do you have a last name?"

Erza turned away, silent as ever.

Jellal stared at her kindly. "Well then. It's nice to meet you, Miss Erza Scarlet. Welcome back."

_Erza Scarlet? How lovely. _

Fire burned inside, cold and blazing at the same time. It seared pain somewhere in Ultear's chest. She couldn't explain the feeling. It ate away from her, leaving nothing but an empty, hateful space. She pressed herself against the wall, away from their eyes. Aching. Hollowness. Broken. That's what she felt. She clutched her stomach. Waves of pain and turmoil crashed and burned from within.

_Was it really a surprise? What a fool you are, Ultear. _

She walked in calmly, despite the growing agony inside her.

"Ready?"

Jellal's eyes widened. "Ultear!?"

Ultear forced a smile._ This is for Gray. _"They're going to worry if we don't hurry."

"Oh okay." Jellal sighed. He gestured to Erza. "This is Erza, she's going to be escorting me around tomorrow" _This is for Jellal. "She might be a nice person, unlike you!" Unlike me..._

Ultear stared at Scarlet, that _nice person_ before her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled. Despite her efforts, her smile was still crooked, giving off a terrifying presence. "I have a feeling we're going to be great _friends._" _I promised Gray. I promised myself._

_I should've known promises are __**always **__meant to be broken._

_ "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"_

_"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day " "Witch Hunt – Vocaloid"_

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE! ILY ALL! [MissUnderCover]**


	3. CHRISTMAS GIFT Maybe

**Hi guys!**

**WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Don't you dare go before voting/reviewing. **

**So this chapter is a Christmas present survey.**

**I am going to start a new story inspired [not ****based****] on Gumi's Childhood Blues.**

**Love that song? I do too! Now here's the fun part. **_**You**_** get to choose the setting and the pairing.**

**Settings can be like: two rival countries in a war, a prisoner and a prince, a former friend on the run, a friend who was a traitor, two rivals in a university, modern era, medieval era, Etc. **

**Mythical beings are WELCOME as well as other strange ideas. Be creative!**

**Do you get it? You can suggest literally ANYTHING to me. Any questions are okay too!**

**Now. Let's get on to the good stuff.**

**Shippings. I have one rule. I have to ship it too. (If I have no passion, it'll never get anywhere)**

**I can't list all my shippings, but here's some. **

**Bummed out? Don't be! If you have an anime/manga that I haven't watched/read tell me and I'll decide after giving it a shot!**

**Magi: SharrkanxYamuraiha, JudalxKougyoku, KouenxHakuei, DunyaxIsaac**

**Fairy Tail: Jerza (duh) GaLe (there are a few others. I'm not huge about Nalu, but it's okay.)**

**Pandora Hearts: AdaxVincent, AlicexOz, partially LaciexJack**

**Kaichou wa Maidsama: MisakixUsui, SakuraxKuuga, AoixMe (lol) tbh all canon shippings are cool**

**Last Game Manga: ehehehe it's obvious. I also ship that one used to be fat girl (tachibana) with that one farmers boy. **

**Ask me for others. Like I said. I can't recall all, but I can answer!**

**Bummed out? Are your ships not in here? Don't be! If you have an anime/manga that I haven't watched/read tell me and I'll decide after giving it a shot!**

**Depending on amount of reviews, the first chapter might be here by Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 3 Updated Version 1

_**Guys. I know this chapter isn't about Jellal and Erza. I get it…but I did do this chapter for a reason. No. I'm not shipping Gray and Ultear, currently. They're just close, kay?! **_

_**2] I wrote this chapter to give you more insight on the characters. How does Father Fullbuster know Ultear? How does Ultear know Gray? Why are Gray and Ultear close? Well, this chapter should answer those questions. They should also give a little insight into Ultear. ;3**_

Gray's stony eyes stared off as Ultear disappeared into the woods. She would visit him at least three times a would think she was checking upon him, but most of the time, it was the other way around.

Gray had known Ultear since their years in the orphanage. No one knew her like he did. She didn't even know herself. To everyone else, she was either trouble and arrogance, in the form of a mistake, or a grateful woman in the grace of God, living to make the most out of every opportunity given.

He sneered. They were all wrong.

Ultear was neither of these. Ultear was just a girl who lived in the orphanage, and was raised by the church. To be honest, she was very plain and boring. At least, she was supposed to be.

Gray stood up, walking further into the woods. Some shouted drunkenly, "Gray? Where're you headed? You're missing the booze!"

Gray rolled his eyes."Nowhere. Just keep drinking, Max."

In the midst of the woods, he spotted a flash of dark purple. A raven's feather, the same shade as Ultear's hair.

He clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed. He thought about that woman _way_ too much. He remembered the day he first me Ultear.

The First Day

A thin woman probably in her mid 30's strutted across the room daintily. It was if she was walking on clouds.

Gray watched her from the hall. She greeted the children politely. The children recited the greeting back. She turned towards Gray, and motioned him in.

"Now, children. We have a new friend here. He's going to introduce himself, and so are you." Sister Mary Dominique cooed.

Little Gray couldn't help but sneer. He had just been brought to the orphanage the other day.

"Go on now. Full name and age."

Gray clicked his tongue. "Gray Fullbuster. Seven years old." His eyes scanned the room for threats. All the children here seemed like a bunch of crybaby weaklings. He hated it already. They all looked so happy. How could they be so happy when they're parents abandoned them?

"ULTEAR!" Sister Mary Dominique screeched.

Gray was instantly brought back to reality. A chubby ugly-faced girl stood in her seat, scowling.

"Introduce yourself."

"I refuse. I don't belong here. My mother is still alive." She murmured cooly. "I'm here by accident."

Gray stared at her. She stared back at him. Her eyes were empty, like glass jars. Clear and empty.

"Ultear...please. Can't you, please, just this once?" The nun sighed.

Ultear bit her lip, and glared up at the nun. "I refuse."

"Ultear…" Sister Dominique let out a breath of exhaustion. "your wrist please."

All the children turned away, as if this was some sort of routine. Gray stared at Ultear's wrists. They were red and badly bruised. The disturbing sight of her mottled wrists appalled him.

Gray stared at everyone else's wrists. They looked just fine. Their wrists were nothing like hers. Looking back up, he noticed she didn't cry or flinch when she was reprimanded. She made no sound at all.

After the introductions, the group of kids moved on, as if nothing happened.

Gray was immediately suffocated by several children. They pestered him with the most annoying questions. _Do you like cars? Do you think Santa's real? _

Gray scowled and denied question after question, but the children never seemed to give up.

"Hey, nii-chan, what dorm floor are you staying in?! Mine's floor three! Do you want to share?"

_Nii-chan? What the heck? _"Floor two." He muttered.

"Where?" One asked.

Gray looked down at his paper. He realized that there was more than one dormitory. "in the Raven's Nest."

Suddenly everyone gasped. They stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly the eldest spoke, "You don't want to go there. No one wants to go there. It's haunted."

Gray cocked his head, suspicious. Was this some kind of prank. "Haunted?"

They all nodded, simultaneously.

A white haired boy, Lyon, at least that's what he said his name was, whispered. "I used to stay there. Trust me, you don't want to sleep there."

"Why?"

Lyon pointed to a shortest building of the five dorms. It seemed isolated from all the rest. "Before the incident, it had five floors,like all the other dorms. Now it has two. Three of them burned down.

The incident happened a few years ago, during a fire drill, coincidence? They said someone broke in through a window on the third floor, and started a fire. It was big, humongous, GINORMOUS! It burned three floors in less than twenty minutes! I suspect gasoline." Lyon's conclusion earned several approving nods.

"The report said no one died in the fire, but we know the truth. On the cinders of what was left of the third floor, they say they found the body of a child. How the child got there? No one knows, but some people say they saw a figure jump out of the fire. A monster, the devil itself. A shadow of the child chasing its killer."

"LYON!" A nun scolded. "Don't scare him on his first day!"

Lyon pouted. "But he should know."

"Don't talk back to me, young man."

Gray's eyes wandered to the plain building, right of the main dorm. It didn't look badly burned, in fact it looked like it had been there for ages.

Gray turned back to Lyon, and whispered. "What happened to the body?"

Lyon smirked. "Do you really want to know?"

Before Gray could answer, he started. "Of course you don't. You probably don't believe in ghosts. But, I can tell you, the first night is always the worst."

"What happens?"

"The same as every night. The moaning, wailing, murmuring, it's like the ghost of the child itself."

Gray rolled his eyes. He wasn't afraid of crybabies.

Lyon shuddered. "You won't get a wink of sleep, trust me."

Gray shrugged. _I am no coward._

"Gray, please don't mind the other children. They're always looking for mischief." Sister Mary Dominique smiled as she led him to his room. Night had fallen, dinner had been quite uneventful.

"Sister Mary?"

"Sister Mary Dominique." The nun corrected. Her smile blinded him. The nun was honestly too kind.

"Sister Mary Dominique, umm...who else lives here?" Gray pondered.

She didn't answer right away. "I'm the head nun for this small dormitory, so me of course."

"Anyone else, or am I the only one?" _Two while floors for only two people...suspicious._

Sister Mary Dominique guffawed. "Of course we're not the only ones! I wish! Then I wouldn't worry so much!"

She opened the door wide before muttering something about morning routines.

Gray noticed that some of his personal belongings had already been brought. He thanked the nun, and moved to settle on the soft bed.

Sleep was the only thing on his mind.

It was midnight when Gray awoke. Loud sniffles and crying ringed through the halls. His eyes widened, and he clambered to the door, listening closely. It didn't sound like the ghost was coming towards him.

Suddenly there was a thump on his wall. Gray stumbled back, frightened.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared." He murmured. He opened the door just a peek. Nothing but pitch darkness. He looked behind him, expecting some sort of demon, but nothing was there.

Slowly he moved through the corridors, anxiety crawling on him like thousands of spiders. Every step made a creak, and he feared that the monster would hear him. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness. So Gray pressed his body against the wall, feeling for something in the dark.

As he continued, the moaning got louder. It wasn't long before Gray felt a door. He pressed his ear against it. _The ghost is definitely in there._

He put his hand on the knob, but stopped abruptly. What would he do when he saw it? What would it do when it saw him? Would it hurt him? How could he hurt it? Gray let go of the knob, sighing. He wasn't prepared and he knew it. Gray turned away slowly.

Suddenly their was a shatter against he door. He heard glass break and shards crumble in the floor. Gray's eyes widened. "Crap. It knows I'm here."

He quickly went through his options. There was no point in running away now. He was caught. If he turned his back to run, the monster would have a clear opening to kill him. This would be his last day, and ironically his first.

Gray slowly waited for the door to open, but it never did. He waited an hour before cautiously returning to his room.

That night, Gray didn't sleep a wink, just like Lyon predicted.

"Hey, Gray! How'd it go?" Lyon grinned, his smile egged Gray to punch him in the face for being right.

"Surprisingly well. I tamed the ghost." He lied.

Lyon was taken back in shock. "You're kidding right?"

Gray's grin widened at the look on Lyon's face. "Nope."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Take us to see it."

Gray didn't falter, but smiled wider instead. "Do you _really _want to meet the monster on the second floor?"

"Monster? It's a ghost. Isn't it?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well. You tamed it didn't you. So now it's safe! Unless you didn't tame it." Lyon smirked.

Gray snarled. "Who says I wouldn't _let _it eat you."

The aura around the boys grew menacingly cold.

"Fine." Lyon snapped icily. "Be like that. I'm sure your monster must be a great friend. Tch. Who's friends with a monster? Only a freak would be friends with something like that." _Accept defeat or be friendless, Gray. Let's make the smart choice._

_"_Even a monster would be a better friend than you."

Anger seethed through the older boy. Lyon turned away, his friends tailing on his heels.

Gray shrugged. "Who said I wanted friends in the first place."

"Hey. Is it true? That there really is a monster at Raven's Nest? And that you live on the second floor?"

Gray turned around to meet dark eyes. That girl. Ultear.

"Um yeah...it is. Why?" He scowled.

Suddenly the girl turned and took off into the crowd, melting out of sight.

"Hey! W-...never mind." He shook his head. This orphanage was full of all kinds of oddities.

It was the second night, they had classes the next day.

He had to get some sleep tonight. He laid in bed for hours, without a single noise, until late in the night it started again.

Gray jolted awake at the sound of glass shattering against the wall, and wailing as loud as a chainsaw.

He was tired of this. Gray slammed open his door, and marched across the hall and up to the room.

He stopped to take a deep breath before ripping the door open.

He glared at the monster before him. Small, feminine, and...Ultear?

Her eyes widened at him. "What are you doing?" She scrambled to pull the sheets around her. Desperate to build a fortress between her and the world, physically and mentally. "Get out. **Get out. **_**GET OUT**_**."**

Gray gulped. "You...why...monster...?"

Ultear feverishly began to scream, but all that came out was silence. Her voice cracked in anguish and the tears began to fall again.

He stood there, completely confused. What could he do. "Why are you crying? Did the nuns do something to you?"

Ultear sniffles. She pressed herself against the corner. "They won't let me leave."

Gray sighed, sitting himself on the was careful to avoid the ripped pillows, tattered books, and broken shards of glass, which lay strewn across the floor. "Why do you want to leave."

"You won't believe me. No one does."

"Try me."

Ultear glared at him. "My mother's alive. She's out there. Somewhere."

Gray's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that."

"I know her name. The nuns talk about me, talk about her, when they think I'm not listening. They're talking about me right now. My mother had a NAME."

Gray rolled her eyes. "My mother has a name. And she's dead."

"She's alive. I know it. She's a witch hunter. I see her name in the papers."

"What's her name?"

"Ul."

Gray's eyes widened. _Ul._ "That woman's a LIE!"

"NO SHE'S NOT! She's my mother!"

Gray shook his head desperately. "She's evil. You better wish she wasn't your mother."

Ultear glared daggers at him. "How dare you!"

"She's a murderer!"

"She murders _witches!_"

"She _is _a witch!"

Ultear sniffled. "You're wrong. She can't be a witch. She's my mother. And they're all wrong, she's going to come get me, one day."

Gray glanced her up and down. Witches were strong, this girl was a weak crybaby. There was no way that this girl could be the daughter of Ul. "Fine. How much do you want to bet that you're not her daughter."

She stared at him defiantly. "MY LIFE!"

With a smug grin, Gray pulled out a sheet of paper and began to draw. "Well, then...we better start planning."

They spent five years developing and perfecting that plan. Ultear was literally the only person Gray talked to for the first few months, gradually she began to be the only person he actually liked.

Just being honest, but all the other children were naive brats. They never talked to him though. Lyon had done his job well, or maybe it was Ultear. She was practically a human repellent. Maybe word had gotten out that she was the monster of Raven's Nest. He doubted it though.

Now that he thought about it, Ultear probably had never thought about herself as the monster of Raven's Nest, either, until that moment. That one life changing moment.

Gray's eyes adjusted to the darkness. His eyes focused on the figure in front of him. They weaved through the gate and brambles, skirting across the road, and into the alleys.

After they were at least 10 blocks away, Ultear spoke. "We'll need a safe place to sleep."

Gray nodded, he stared ahead at the curvaceous 14 year old in front of him. 5 years had passed. He was currently 12, but he knew Ultear thought of him as a big brother, or at least a close friend.

She was beginning to grow on him, too.

"He should be here any minute now."

"How do you know? Gray, he's indebted to your father, not you. We're just some kids running off on a whim. He probably won't show up." Ultear stared off at the road ahead.

"Don't worry. Gildarts is a good man. He'll be here. Trust the plan."

"Trust the plan." Ultear repeated in a monotone voice. "Hey...Gray...?"

"Yeah..?"

"Do you remember our contract? The one, where you thought you were right, and I was willing to give my life to you being wrong?"

Gray grinned. "Why else am I here? Trust me, being my servant won't be that bad."

"Of course not. What's the worst you could do? Rape me?" She grinned.

Gray's cheeks burned scarlet. He glared at the ground. "No!"

Ultear smirked. "You're so innocent." Suddenly her smile disappeared. "About the contract, do you still think you're right?"

Gray gulped. He knew he was right. Ul was a witch. He had seen it with his own eyes. It was her fault that his parents were dead.

Glancing up at Ultear, he felt hate course through him. Ul couldn't be Ultear's mother. Ultear was his friend. She didn't deserve to be born from such a monster.

Gray felt hate grow stronger.

His friend had given her life to this search. She would rather die than know that Ul wasn't her mother, or that Ul was a witch.

Ultear would be crushed by the truth. Did he want that? No. Never. Ultear's feelings mattered to him. She was his closest friend.

So did he really want to be right? If being right would hurt her that bad, was it worth it?

What could he tell her?

"Isn't the answer obvious?" He murmured. _Fuck no. No, I don't want to be right. But that doesn't mean I want to be wrong either._

Ultear gulped. "Sorry. It was a stupid question." _Of course he would. Why did I even ask?_

Suddenly a large black carriage pulled up slowly. The door slammed open, a man with orange hair stood. "Tchh. This is a one time thing, kid. Got it?" He stopped to stare at Gray. "Damn, kid. You grew up fast in the last five years. From the letters you seemed a lot smaller."

Gray smirked. "Shut it, gramps. the only thing you know about kids is making them."

Gildart's eyes narrowed. "Just get in the damn carriage okay, kid?And...is this the famed friend of yours? She's a..._she_."

"Ultear." Gray motioned for her to go in first.

Ultear sneered. "You're the man who was saved by Gray's father?"

"It was just an injury." Gildarts sniffled as he closed the door behind them.

Gray took a seat near the window. "Save it, gramps. It was a life-threatening injury. And you refused to tell my Pops how you got it."

Gildarts let out a loud guffaw accompanied by a sigh of regret. "I was fighting a witch's demon. 'Called himself Acnologia. But let's change the subject. I don't like what you're doing, Gray. Heck, I don't even know what you're doing, ya brat. I just know you despise Ul. I know you aren't going to give her hugs and kisses, so what are you hiding, brat?"

Gray glared at Gildarts. "Why would you care?"

"I might've ran into her once or twice, we know each other. I also tracked her down for you, and I am your ride." He tapped his fingers on the glass window pane. "You owe me. That and be fact you know damn well how bad I'd feel if either of you got hurt."

Ultear interrupted. "I'm the one that wants to talk to her. She's my mother."

"WHAT!?"

Gray sighed. "That's what she thinks, but does she look half-witch to you?"

"UL IS NOT A WITCH!" Ultear shouted.

Gildarts coughed. "Enough. Enough." His eyes analyzed Ultear. "No...I think she could be, she certainly reminds me of her mother."

Gray gritted his teeth. "No. She can't be."

"Gray, I know what you're thinking, but Ul isn't evil." Gildarts sighed.

"She killed my mother and father." He snarled. "She let Deliora kill them!"

"She couldn't make it there in time!"

"Then she should've died!"

Gildarts grabbed Gray's shirt. Rage hot on his breath. "Listen. You don't know what you're getting into. You don't know Ul. She's not evil, but she ain't afraid of two puny kids."

"Is she a witch?" Gray muttered.

Gildarts glanced away, as Gray pushed him off. "You're an idiot." Gildarts muttered.

"Well, you're a-"

"That's enough, Gray." Ultear snarled. "We all want our parents to be alive, you can't blame their death on my mother."

"You're wrong. I'd rather have my parents dead, than know that they're a witch."

Gildarts glared at Gray. He turned a soft gaze to Ultear. "And if she is your mother? What will you do?"

Ultear nibbled on her lip. "I guess...I'd leave." Suddenly with a little bit more excitement she exclaimed, "I wouldn't have to go to that rotten old orphanage anymore!"

Gray felt as if someone had just plunged an sword through his heart. Did she really just say "that rotten old orphanage"? Ultear was his closest friend, and now she'd just leave him like _that. __**Willingly?!**_

"Fine. You can just go with your evil witch mother! No one would care if you left anyways!" Gray muttered quietly, doubting anyone heard him.

The rest of the ride was silence. Ultear sat with her thin fingers quivering in anxiety. Did Gray mean that? What would Ul look like? Would she have kind loving eyes, or cold disdainful ones. Would she even remember her name?

Gray stared out the window, hate burning through his veins, lighting his world on fire. He was going to murder that woman.

And lastly, Gildarts sleeping.

It was at least an hour before they arrived at the tavern, which was conveniently located right below the inn Gildarts was staying at.

"Is she in there?" Gray snarled.

"Zzzzzz..."

"POPS!" He barked.

"Huh?! Oh yeah. I personally tracked her down to here."

"What makes you credible?" Gray muttered as he stood to exit the carriage.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail." A grin painted itself across Gildarts face. "Who knows, maybe you'll be one too."

"Tough luck. If we ain't out of the tavern by 10:00, come looking for us. What's our room number?"

"Room 306, knock first. Now get out."

Gray didn't need to be told twice. With Ultear only a few steps behind him, the underage kids went rushing towards the pub.

They slammed the door open, and was greeted by loud cries. The tavern was completely crowded. Bodies moving all over the place. The dark corners were rated PG, and the moans could be heard from the doorway. The center was filled with dancing and heavy drinking. Not a single person noticed the two children.

They made their way through laughing echoes, dancing lights, and swaying bodies. Gray scowled in disgust at the overwhelming odor of alcohol. "Be careful."

"Please, like anyone would want business with a little lady like me." She smirked. Her eyes searched the crowd for a woman with features resembling her own.

She settled on a middleaged woman, short raven hair, busty figure, cold eyes. In the woman's hand was a heavy frothy mug of an unidentified substance, possibly beer. Ul set it down with a heavy _clunk._

Ultear locked gaze with Ul. "Gray, I found her."

"Yeah. I got it." They made their way over to the woman on the barstool.

They were about to sit down when she spoke.

"Are you the kids that Gildarts brought?" She muttered in annoyance. Gray glanced at Ultear, as if saying. _How did she know? _

Ul took their surprise as a yes. "Sure took you long enough. I reserved a booth in the back for us."

Gray stared at her. Places like this don't _reserve _booths for anyone. They don't reserve at all.

She led them to an uncanny dirt-worn booth in the back. She motioned them to take a seat across from her. Ul ordered some drinks before reading their minds.

"You're wondering how I knew you were coming."

Gray gulped. "Listen, lady. It doesn't matter that you know. You're here and we're here. Let's stop the small talk." He demanded.

Ul ignored him. "All men talk when they're drunk." She sighed, staring at her drink, longingly. "Now. What are two idiotic brats doing here so late."

Ultear held Gray back. Honestly, she was disgusted. She had imagined her mother to have some sort of class. The woman before her seemed to have traded her dreams for arrogance.

"Has Gildarts told you where we came from?" Ultear questioned.

"I didn't ask." Ul said.

"An orphanage, about two hours from here. Do you know of it?" She whispered, hope brimming in voice.

Ul sighed, this was like playing Truth or Dare. You had three options. The truth. Some despicable action. Or you could lie.

Ul chose to lie. "It might ring a bell. What? Are you selling cookies?"

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Not even close, wench."

Ultear swallowed nervously, dismissing Gray's crude words. "I...,excuse me, We, came because we thought you might be my mother."

"Eh?! You're kidding? What's your name, kid?" Ul glanced around nervously, she wasn't the best liar. This topic was touchy for her.

"Ultear. To be interpreted as Ul's tear."

Gray watched her as Ultear spouted evidence of their relationship.

"I heard the nuns say it. You're still alive. You're a witch slayer. You look just like me. You're names Ul, and I'm not supposed to know." She finished.

Ul swallowed. "Dominique told you?"

"So it's true." Ultear said.

Ul looked disturbed. "She swore not to tell you."

"She didn't." Gray confirmed. "But Ultear's not dumb nor stupid." He kept his calm, even though rage was boiling inside. He couldn't believe it. How could Ul be Ultear's mother? Ultear was human!

"I-...I've found you!" Ultear exclaimed. She felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "All this time...do you know how hard it's been to live without a mother?"

Ul cringed, obviously uncomfortable.

Ultear's face fell as she realized that Ul wasn't happy to have her back. Her joy immediately morphed into rage. "No! No you don't! Do you know how hard it is to go to sleep every night wondering why you're at a freaking orphanage if you're not an orphan?"

I deserve better! I deserved a mother. Why couldn't you have been that mother?" Ultear screeched in a high pitched whisper. Her voice crumbled to pieces. Tears started to fall off her face.

She felt as if her heart was twisting, contorting, and shrinking, dragging her soul along with it. Once her heart couldn't shrink any farther, her soul kept going. She felt as if she was simply going to crumble inside her cold, heartless, and empty shell.

"I deserved so much better..."

Gray stared at her, quiet and irritated. He had to look away from Ul to stop the urge to punch her.

Glancing at Ultear, he felt rage surge within him. How dare she do this? Ultear was just a weakling. She'd never been truly hurt before, until now.

The realization struck Gray hard. Ultear was important to him, and her dream had hurt her.

He watched as Ultear downed drink after drink, in hopes that her grief would subside.

Ul stirred her mug quietly. Her eyes never left the glass. Gray wanted to pummel her for her ignorance.

"Ultear, let's go. You're going to pass out. Come on. You shouldn't be drinking, anyways."

"NO!" But her outburst didn't stop him from dragging her out of the tavern.

Gray dragged her across the street and into the inn. _What was Ul thinking? She was about to let her daughter drink to death! They'd only been there for ten minutes!_

He dragged her thrashing figure to Room 306, and knocked twice.

He heard clumsy sounds, a gruff voice, and the loud squeak of the bed.

When the door opened two figures stood, Gildarts and another brown haired woman. Both were missing several articles of clothing.

Gildarts tossed the woman her attire and then moved the door to help Gray set Ultear down. The other woman stood there quietly, as if horrified.

"Y-y-y-you have KIDS?!"

"What!? NO! It's not what you think! I'm not! I'm single! I promise! I'm not a cheater! And no, these aren't even my kids!"

Before he could finish, the woman had fled the room, crying.

"Damn..."

Gray sniggered. "Serves you right. Hey grab me a clean blanket."

Gildarts tossed him a crimson cape instead of a blanket. "Sorry, kid. You said 'clean'."

Gray glared at him before tossing it over the knocked-out and heartbroken young girl.

"What happened to her? She reeks of alcohol."

"Blame the witch." Gray muttered angrily as he stormed out the door.

"OI! Hey! Where you going! Not you, too! I told you! I'm not a cheater!"

Gray normally would smile in disgust, but there was a unextinguishable fire burning within him. "I'm going to set that witch straight, once and for all."

He marched out onto the cobblestone street and caught Ul standing there on the other side. It was if the world stopped. Even the violent pitter patter of the rain wilted in comparison to the silent intensity of his rage.

Ul remained passive as Gray sprinted towards her. He was dimly aware of the bright light speeding towards him, but he didn't realize what it meant until it was too late.

He turned to watch as the coach drew nearer. Both victim and driver were to frazzled to act quickly. There wasn't even a "_GET OUTTA THE WAY!"_

It was too late. It was all over. Gray braced himself for a full minute before he realized nothing happened.

He felt cold, colder than ice. Was this what if felt to be so near to death? His eyes flickered open as a dark figure stood before him. Encasing the area around the figure was walls of frozen thorns. _**Made of ice.**_

The figure turned, and the next thing he knew, he blacked out.

Gray groggily awakened. He found himself in a hotel room.

"I told Gildarts that you'd need a moment, he's waiting downstairs." A woman said.

"Ul?"

"The one and only." The woman swiveled around in her chair to face him.

"The...the ice. What was that?"

Ul sighed, "You already know the answer don't you."

"You're a witch! I knew it."

_**BAM.**_

Gray sat there, confused. Did she just slap him? He raised his hand to feel the pain on his cheek. _I think she did._

Ul stood up, infuriated. "Listen, brat. You may _think _you know me, but you **don't.** So don't talk like it."

Gray sniffled, what the heck was wrong with her. "I know you couldn't save my parents. And that wasn't your fault...sorry"

"If I could save everyone, all the witches in the world would be dead."

"But...you're a witch."

Ul coughed. "Watch it. I'm also a witch slayer."

"Why?! You're a Witch!"

Ul clucked her tongue and changed the subject. She was born to kill, it didn't matter who as long as it saved someone. "what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered. "Yours?"

"Scarlet or raven purplish black." She replied.

"Like Ultear's hair color?"

"Like _**my **_hair color." She scowled back.

"About Ultear, why'd you leave her."

"Is this really the conversation to have with your savior and shining grace, who just saved your life?"

"Yes." He snickered.

"She's a witch." Ul sighed.

"You're a witch? What's the difference?" He snapped in annoyance. How dare she, Ultear was her daughter and his friend.

"I'm half a witch, my mother put a love spell on my father and out popped me. Ultear on the other hand is...more complicated."

"Ultear is 3/4ths a witch, which probably wouldn't matter to a human. But for a witch, she's unstable. 3/4ths of ther DNA is cruel, vile, heartless, and powerful. It dangerously overpowers her human DNA, which is very risky.

"Why? You ask. She's too powerful. Too unstable. Even a pure witch isn't a problem compared to her, because they have a set mind with little emotions, mainly impulse or instinct. Witches are born that way. Little emotion, because too much would kill them.

"I, being half, have a balance of emotions, instincts, and magic, making me a killing machine wih morals.

"Ultear on the other hand, isn't so balanced. Her emotions empower magic. They can turn it into miracles, and even control _**time **_itself. If her emotions _**ever **_get the best of her, then the world could be turned into chaos."

Gray winced. "Isn't this a bit far fetched?"

"She's 14. She probably hasn't even experienced her first sign yet." Ul babbled on about the science of Witches.

Gray interrupted. "Is this why you didn't tell her? To keep her emotions in check? HOW DOES SENDING HER TO AN ORPHANAGE KEEP HER EMOTIONS IN CHECK!?"

Ul stared hard at him. "Do you want to know the truth, or the petty cover up that Dominique made."

"I'm tired of lies." He snarled. It hurt to know his best friend was a witch. How could your best friend be evil? Was she evil? Does being almighty powerful and ignorant make you evil?

"Have you hear of the fire, a few years ago?"

"The one at Raven's Nest?"

"Huh. That's what you call it now? Then yes. That one." Ul nodded. "There was a girl-"

"I know the myth."

"It's not a myth." Ul whispered. "That girl...the one who died that night. She didn't die. Her name was-"

"_**Ultear." **_Gray recited. "You don't have to spell it out like that. I got it. It was easy enough anyways. That fire was your way of dumping her off."

"No. You don't get it. I tried to kill her." Ul spat.

Gray felt more rage tumble and toil beneath him. "How could you?"

"She's unstable! And dangerous!"

"But isn't she one third human?" Gray demanded.

"One fourth! It doesn't matter!" Ul shouted. "Anyways, I left before I burned to death. Lucky for Ultear, Dominique was there to save her." Ul scowled in disgust.

Silence filled the awkward void. The tension was thick, and nearly endless.

Gray grunted. "You're a monster." He stood up, and went for the door.

On his way out, Ul murmured. "We're all monsters to someone."

Gray snickered and slammed the door behind him.

Downstairs, Gildarts and Ultear sat waiting.

Ultear was the first one to notice him. "Gray! What happened?"

"I made a stupid move. Ul saved me." He whispered.

Ultear smiled slightly, "See she is a good person. Did she say anything about me? Anything at all?"

Gray looked at her, completely flabbergasted. "Um..."

Ultear stared at him, eyes round as shells.

"She said..." He began. "She loves you, but you don't deserve the life she would give you."

Gray couldn't look her in the eye. It wasn't because he felt sorry for her, but because that he was lieing to her. He was lieing to the person he cared about most.

"Thanks, Gray. That means a lot to me." Ultear smiled. "But you don't have to lie to make me happy."

Gray curled his fists into tight balls. He felt so..._**angry. **_She didn't deserve this. She was fragile, too weak and far too kind. It wasn't fair. _**Nothing **_was fair.

After that, they rolled into the carriage. For most of the long ride, it was silent. He could hardly distinguish the soft murmur of the rain from Ultear's sniffles.

It wasn't till the end that Ultear spoke.

"I've been thinking about it. I'm really glad that you were right. So...thank you, Gray." She murmured through soft whimpers and a runny nose. She was probably sick.

Gray snapped at her, irritated. "I don't need your thanks. I wasn't the one that was right. You were. Ul _was _your mother."

Ul's crying eyes hardened. "Don't you dare say her name. She doesn't deserve to be my mother, and she never will." Her eyes glazed over in determination. After a pause she began again.

"But I don't want to talk about that right now. Gray, my point is, I'm really glad to have you by my side. Thank you for believing in me, and thank you for being my friend." Ultear smiled brightly. Gray felt his world being blown away, not once had he seen her smile like this. Well at least not to him. Every time she smiled, she smiled about her mother.

Gray bit back his negative thoughts. For the first time in a long time, he felt grateful. "Friendship is mutual you know that?"

"So you're saying...?"

"Thanks for being my friend too, Ultear." He quickly turned away, so she couldn't see his blushing face. She had turned him weak.

Gildarts dropped them off in front of the orphanage. They were greeted by loud cries. A thin measly nun rushed out to envelop them in a bear hug. "You idiotic brats!"

"Sister Dominique...please...let me go." Gray squirmed.

Ultear stood still, like a statue. Now that she knew that Dominiue had lied to her, she probably would never trust the nun again.

Dominique smiled brightly. "Gray, you have a guest who's been waiting all night for you."

Ultear looked at Gray in surprise, but Gray simply shook his head in confusion.

Dominique led them to the small chapel. A man with navy black hair sat on the steps, identity smothered by the shadows.

"Gray, do you know this man?" She asked.

Gray stared at him. "I-..."

Suddenly the man stood up, towering over the two children. "I'm glad you're alive, Gray."

"DAD?!"

Ultear stood there. She thought to herself, _If I had a mother, I'd want to see her like this. Be happy, Gray. Be strong._

She watched the two embrace, oblivious to her tears. She forced a smile onto her face. Tears crashed onto her rosy cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I should leave."

She turned around, wondering _why is this world so unfair? Why can't I have a happy ending? God, where is your grace? Where is my future? Have I fallen? Save me. Please, __**save me. **_

Gray felt remorse punch him in the gut. "ULTEAR! No!"

Silver looked momentarily annoyed and confused. "Gray? Is there a problem?"

Gray nodded, noting his Roman Collar. "Dad, do you work for the the Church now?"

"I was going to tell you later, but yes. Yes, I do."

"The Church accepts everyone right?" Gray said.

"Yes, of course. The Church is the embodiment of God's loving embrace."

Gray leapt at his words. "Then accept her with me! Please, Dad. Can we take Ultear with us?"

Silver scratched his head, warily. "I dunno. She's probably better off here, son."

Grays eyes narrowed. "Then I guess I'm better off here too."

With a sigh, Silver grunted. "Tell her to get her things ready by the time I'm done with the paperwork."

Gray stopped to grin. "Thanks, Dad." With that, he ran off to tell Ultear the news.

"Hey! Remember to pack your things, too!" Silver shouted. Then he snickered to himself. _That kid. How dare he grow up without me. _

_And that, is how the Raven found her nest._

_After a few years, Ultear becomes more devoted to the church, while Gray is apprenticed at Fairy Tail. _

_Now the two are still close, despite Ultears growing secrets._

_**Thanks guys! Lots of love to my followers and reviewers. So remember to review, please! Don't worry. This story is still a Jerza fanfic, and yes! There will be a chapter soon, a.k.a, ought to be less than 2 months. But yes! And here's a spoiler, Laxus will be showing up in the next chapter.**_


End file.
